


Mine.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: You decide to surprise ceo!Hongjoong when he comes home from work and things escalate quickly.





	Mine.

[6:35 p.m.]

When you heard the elevator ding, your breath stuck in your throat for a moment. Your mouth went dry and you hastily licked your lips as the door slid open to the penthouse, revealing Hongjoong in the suit he’d worn to work.

His sleeves were rolled up and one hand was holding his briefcase while the other was shoved in his slacks, his pose casual and arrogant. He exuded wealth, charm, and… power.

You shivered as your gazes met and held. His eyes burned over you, flaring when he took in what you were wearing. A sudden appreciation of your decision to put on this lingerie washed over you and you narrowed your eyes in confidence.

He strode towards you, jaw tight, and eyes blazing.

“Welcome home,” you said.

“Fucking beautiful,” he commented still taking you in. He dropped everything he was holding to the floor and removed his hand from his pocket and continued looking you up and down before saying, “Stand up.”

You stood up from the couch and arousal hummed within your body while you waited for his command.

“I do believe you’re quite the tease… Panties first,” he smiled cockily.

You hooked your thumbs into the lacy, thin waistband and pushed downwards. They fell to your feet with ease and you kicked them away with the toe of your heel. Then you raised your hands again towards the middle of your back and unhooked the bra clasp, then flinging it away across the room.

Joong’s eyes were absolutely wild now and he bit his bottom lip. He stepped towards you and circled you twice drinking in your body before he sat down in the middle of the big couch.

He raised a hand to beckon you over and you took it. He guided you to straddle his lap and you felt his clothed bulge twitch as your bare core sat right on top of it.

“You should know…” he began while placing his hands on both hips, “seeing you like this… waiting for me. It made me go mad as soon as the elevator door opened.”

You gulped then said, “That was the plan.”

“No, baby. I can’t go easy on you. I want to be inside you more than I want to breathe right now. I have to have you. Now.”

Your core throbbed at his words and a soft moan escaped your lips before he asked, “Can you handle that?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

As soon as the word left your mouth, he flipped you over so your back was on the couch and he spread your legs wide and gave you a chilling look. It was a command that didn’t need to be voiced, and you complied, leaving your legs where he’d placed them, your gaze completely focused on him as you breathlessly awaited his next move.

They were shaking in anticipation while he removed his clothes. Once naked, he bent down to kiss you needily and fully as you felt the head of his swollen cock push into your heat. He groaned at the feeling and paused only for the briefest moment before thrusting fully into you, and seating himself deeply in your pussy.

Your shocked gasp mingled with his deep moans and the sensation of Joong inside of you was overwhelming. You were filled completely and so tight around him that you wondered how he would start moving.

His fingers dug into your skin and then they slid up your belly to your breasts, palming and tugging at your nipples while he started moving in and out of you.

“Don’t stop,” you begged as heat already started coiling inside your stomach.

“The hell that’s ever happening!” he exclaimed while moving your palms flat against the couch cushion above your head, holding you still so you couldn’t move. Couldn’t resist.

It sent a thrill through your body and you were high on him, his control, his power.

He fully withdrew this time then thrust forward again, jolting your body with the force of his reentry and he commented, “Jesus fuck,” under his breath at the sight of your breasts bouncing due to it.

He released his hold on your hands to now grab your legs and push them upwards to wrap around his waist–and again that look. Telling you to keep them exactly where he’d placed them so you did.

Then his hands slid down to beneath your ass and began to push into you, hard, forceful, with a steady rhythm that sent ripples of pleasure through your body.

You instinctively reached out for him which caused his eyes to snap to yours, and his jaw tightened. You let your hands fall back where they were.

“I’ll tie them next time,” he deliciously threatened. “Don’t push me. I call the shots. I own you. You don’t move those fucking hands unless I say so. Got it?”

Moisture rushed to your core as you answered, “Yes.”

Joong groaned and pounded into you again so forcefully that you closed your eyes and clamped your teeth together to tame the cry of your core that was about to burst free.

“Eyes,” he ordered. “You’re going to look at me when you come.”

Your eyes flew open, finding his immediately and your breath escaped you in a rush.

He continued pounding into you and you couldn’t last. Wouldn’t last. It was too intense.

“Fuuuuck,” you cried out as your orgasm exploded.

“Mmm, come all over my cock, baby,” he moaned out while still thrusting.

He was impossibly deep. So far inside of you that all you could feel was his twitching hard cock as it drove in and out of you as you rode out your high.  
After it ceased, your body went limp on the couch, exhausted from his relentless pounding. He noticed this and slowed down ever so slightly, taking in how fucked out you looked.

Suddenly, he began thrusting into you with renewed power.

You bit your lip at how beautiful the whole scene was. His own bottom lip between his teeth, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, the muscles in his arms bulging, his veiny cock going in and out of you after you had came all over it.

It was almost enough to come undone again when he went tense above you and his thrusts started getting messy. You knew he was about to come and you were so far gone that you opened your mouth to say, “Come inside of me.”

“Oh my god,” he gulped. “Say it again.”

“Come inside me, Joongie,” you begged.

And that was what did it. He pressed his palms deeply into the couch cushion as he lowered his body until it was almost flesh with yours.

“Mine,” he gritted out before he started thrusting his release into you. You could hear his thighs hitting your ass as he sank into you over and over until he finished and collapsed.

“Beautiful,” he whispered with the same sentiment as earlier, “and mine.”

There wasn’t a part of your body that didn’t feel the brand of his possession. You were tired, sore, but completely satisfied. Moving wasn’t an option for now, so you lay there, with Hongjoong on top of you taking shallow breaths completely content and still embedded inside of you.


End file.
